


Waiting for Jared

by Annie46fic



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:34:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie46fic/pseuds/Annie46fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://j2noauchallenge.livejournal.com/">J2 non Au challenge</a> using a prompt from  lady-eilthana. Jensen had always joked about how he could write a freaking book, or two, about Jared (<i>Waiting on Jared</i>, <i>This is why I don't have nice things</i>), back in the days when they were still filming Supernatural. Now, years later, when his life cannot possibly become any worse, he actually does start writing. Getting it all out, writing down little episodes and stories about the two of them helps; but the more Jensen writes, the more he realizes how - and why - everything could go so horribly wrong. But the most important realization of all is he understands what has been missing in his life for the last seven years ... Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for Jared

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my artist - petite-madame, who stepped in for me and is totally and utterly awesome.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/annie46/pic/00026b9a/)

**2019 – Los Angeles**

The sun was so bright it was blinding and even with shades it was hard to look up into the clear blue sky. Down on his sun bed, spring digging into his spine, Jensen pulled his baseball cap further down so that it protected his eyes.

His apartment was small, modest by LA standards and, to be honest, all he could afford. There was a study, a kitchen/diner and a balcony that overlooked the rather shabby pool. Normally, on a day like today, Jensen might swim in said pool but he was too tired and too worn to even consider it.

A brief call earlier from his agent had confirmed what he thought to be true; he hadn’t gotten the part he had auditioned for so enthusiastically and he couldn’t even pretend that he wasn’t disappointed. It was his sixth audition in as many weeks and he felt sure that this might be his break, this might be it. He sighed and rubbed his face, skin burning from the sun. He wondered if he could afford the rent this month, whether he should cut back on something. He stared off across the asphalt, looking at his mustang gleaming in the orange light. Maybe, if he were really desperate . . . .

Inside it was cooler and the air conditioning kicked into life; he showered, dressed in a t-shirt and casual shorts and slumped down in his chair to watch TV. There was a pile of mail on his table that he didn’t even want to open and, despite the rumbling of his stomach, he decided to forgo lunch.

There was a film on he had been trying to avoid watching but his eyes were drawn to it anyway. A blockbuster, Oscar winner and all round classic, Jensen bit his lip as he stared at the screen waiting for the inevitable.

The hero appeared ten minutes in; tall and muscular it was hard not to stare at him. Dressed in ripped jeans and tight t-shirt, long chestnut hair tied back, slanting eyes wicked and knowing. Jensen smiled then, couldn’t help it; he couldn’t help smiling whenever Jared was involved. 

He watched the film to the bitter end and then drank copious amounts of alcohol to dull the throbbing pain in his head and his heart. He wondered how his life had gone so wrong, how he had managed to take so many wrong turns and end up lost. Fuzzy headed and blurry eyed he staggered off to bed and lay on his back staring at the ceiling, his mind wandering back to happier times, dreaming of Vancouver, freezing cold days and endless laughter and the man that made him happier than he had ever been before or since.

  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/annie46/pic/00023466/)   


***

Jared had teased him mercilessly about keeping a diary; _Jensen Ackles' Journal,_ he had called it and had stolen it constantly, Jensen finding it in all manner of odd places from the Impala’s glove compartment to the ice box in his trailer. It was old and battered now, well worn, the pages thumbed and thin. Jensen opened it almost reverently, his head still aching from the night before, his heart heavy enough to warrant reading it again, his brain wanting to recapture the moment.

  


[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/annie46/pic/00025eha/)

  


  
_  
**Vancouver – 2006**  
_  


_We were filming in the Impala today and Jared just wouldn’t stop farting; shit the stench. I’ve never met anyone so gassy as this guy. I mean, maybe it is just his size but, man, he stinks the whole place out and makes it impossible to do anything but gag._

_Afterwards he apologized though, and we went for a beer. I love working on this program and especially love working with Jared. He is such a funny guy, goofy and unable to sit or stand still for a minute. He eats like a horse too._

_Guess this is going to be a sweet gig._

***

Jensen swallowed down a sudden lump in his throat. If he closed his eyes he could almost see it in his mind’s eye, he could almost be there, closeted in the Impala with Jared by his side; Jared farting loudly and getting the giggles, Kim losing his patience with them both and sending them away to calm down. Jared was so young then, all long limbs and floppy hair. Jensen wondered how they would get on and had been ecstatic when they had bonded so quickly. He used to pretend to be exasperated by Jared’s behavior and – as the years went by – his increasingly cunning pranks. In fact he used to joke that he would, one day, write a freaking book about their life on set, about Jared’s pranks, his terrible time keeping, his mad behavior at cons, or his increasing obsession with his hair. Jensen ran a finger over the diary and frowned; maybe he should, maybe he would. It would be fun, cathartic and it would give him something to fill his long, boring days with. Yeah, _**Waiting for Jared**_ , a great title for his new work and something that would bring his past to life and help swallow up his present.

  


[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/annie46/pic/00025eha/)

  


  
  
_  
**Vancouver 2006**   
_   
  


_Jared thought it would be amusing to carry AJ Buckley on his shoulders for the entire morning. He kept lifting the poor guy up and hauling him about like Captain Caveman. We all laughed but we did feel some sympathy for the poor guy. Jared didn’t seem to care though, just ran around with poor AJ in his big arms until the guy was begging for mercy._

_Jared was really in a silly mood that day and I laughed more than I ever have done in my life. Sure is fun working with him especially when I’m not the one having pranks played on me!_

__

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/annie46/pic/00025eha/)

**Vancouver 2006**

Kim had sworn he would get us back for the hundreds of pranks we had played on him in the past so when we started descending the metal steps going down into ‘Holmes’s lair’ it only took a minute before icy water was poured over us by the rest of the crew. Jared swore – a lot – but most of that was bleeped out of the gag reel. He had his wrist in a cast (we had been fighting in a bar in Vancouver, drunk off our asses but high on life) and it was dirty and damp. We laughed though, took it well, and got the joke. Kim was so smug. The bastard.

We went out for a beer – talked until early in the morning. I dropped Jared off at his apartment, heard the dogs barking, and made him promise to bring them to set more often.

Clif collected me first but when we got to Jared’s place we had to wait for half an hour whilst he did his nails or something. I made a joke when he finally appeared looking ruffled and unkempt, obviously just fallen out of bed. Told him I would spend my life waiting for him – waiting for Jared. He guffawed loudly, always fucking laughing and told me to shove it up my ass. 

I knew he didn’t mean it though – he looked really happy and there was something in his eyes.

Better not go there.

***

Jensen found that copying his diary into words wasn’t enough; he wanted to feel those moments again, wanted to close his eyes and project himself back there. He sat at his computer and surfed the net, found photographs of them back in the day, found their old ‘YouTube’ video _A Day in the Life of Jared and Jensen_. Watching it made him maudlin and he gave up writing around six and turned to the whiskey again wondering how he had managed to feel so low.

Jensen remembered that day now as if it were yesterday; he remembered how much he had laughed, how his sides had ached. He put it down in his book with relish, really getting into it now, wondering what Jared would think if he were here now. Jensen swallowed, a sudden emptiness making his throat ache. He missed those days and he missed the laughter but most of all he missed Jared.

  


[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/annie46/pic/00025eha/)

  


  
  
_  
**Vancouver 2007**   
_   
  


_Jared thought it would be funny to steal baseball caps and staple Disney figures to them. Kim, our director that day, was wearing his and had no idea that he had Simba (from the Lion King) attached to his old hat. Jim Beaver had to hide behind the catering tent so that _‘Bobby’s cap’_ was kept safe and sound. I spent the day trying to warn people and Jared swore he would get his revenge. Trouble is I keep looking over my shoulder cos I know that a Padalecki prank isn’t far away._

_We were late getting back tonight and both of us were asleep in the back of the car when Clif got to Jared’s. He looked delightfully ruffled and like a little kid when he got out of the car shivering and yawning and I missed the warmth of his body next to mine as soon as it was gone._

_We had a red carpet event today and, as usual, Jared tried to kiss me. The guy has arms and legs like an octopus and he uses them well. The photographers think it is hysterical and the flash bulbs almost blind me. Behind me I can see Sandy laughing and I bellow out to her – ask her how she puts up with this guy all of the time. She smiles back and tells me it is a hard job and someone has to do it._

_Living with Jared – a hard job – but well worth it._

****

It isn’t so hot now and Jensen can sit outside more comfortably without burning. His agent contacted him yesterday to say that he had arranged three auditions for TV shows all shooting next fall. Jensen skims over the scripts without enthusiasm. He is jaded and tired and wishes he could just quit but he needs the money more than ever and Danneel isn’t the most patient of people. Leech would be a good name for her if he was a bitter person but he is too exhausted to even be bitter and working on his book has made him feel better, more positive, given him something to get up in the morning for.

  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/annie46/pic/00025eha/)  


  
  
_  
**Vancouver 2007**   
_   
  


_I found those fucking freaky dolls in my trailer this morning and nearly had a fucking heart attack. Jared laughed like a drain even when I dared him to shove his fingers in those eyeless sockets. We spent the whole day like that – the dolls appearing everywhere – me sticking my fingers in their empty eyes – Jared avoiding the issue and trying to be tough._

_We went out for steak that night and – somehow – a staring, glassy eye ended up in my beer! Despite what Jared said I did not scream like a girl. Both of us got so wasted we could hardly get home and Jared kept wearing that stupid eye in the middle of his forehead and roaring, claiming to be a Cyclops._

_I was too far gone to drive home so I stayed at Jared’s. I spent the whole night throwing up whilst he rubbed my back. He made me pancakes and we were both late for Clif that morning…_

***

The third audition went really well but he knew by now not to get his hopes up. He went home with a little more of a spring in his step excited about writing the next part of his book. Season three had been difficult what with the writer’s strike and everything but Jared, being Jared, had kept their spirits up. That was the year Jared had proposed to Sandy and had been caught up in wedding plans but it hadn’t stopped him playing pranks or being stupid and there had still been plenty of footage for the gag reel but something had changed, something Jensen couldn’t put his finger on and something that would eventually change the direction of their life forever.

***

Jared stood at the end of the bed in full suit and, supposedly, ‘Sam’ mode. He wasn’t behaving though and I could see Jim biting his lip as he tried to deliver ‘Bobby’s’ lines.

We had all been a bit down, due to the writers’ strike, and we knew that we would have to stop filming pretty soon. Jared had promised to take Sandy to Europe and whilst he pretended to be excited about it – I knew him better and knew he was as despondent as the rest of us. Today, though, he was trying to make us laugh by squeezing Jim’s big toe whilst he was lying in bed. He then graduated to _This little Piggy_ but Jim refused to react and delivered his lines perfectly. When the director finally called ‘Cut!’, Jim shot up in bed, grabbed Jared by the collar and said, in pure ‘Bobby’ mode, “What is wrong with you boy?” 

Jared told me that he was definitely losing his touch and that he would have to up his game in future. He made everyone laugh though and that was all that mattered to any of us.

I think I fell in love with Jared today – all platonic and above board of course – or so I told myself.

***

Everyone had fallen a little in love with Jared and it wasn’t hard; Jared had been generous, exuberant and giving, treating everyone - from the crew to the fan girls they met on set and at conventions - with the same respect and affection. Jensen remembered all of that and he tried to write it into the pages of his book trying desperately to bring the past to life, to relive those moments. 

His agent called him to tell him he had gotten the part in the TV series and that it would be a reoccurring role. Jensen knew he should feel happier than he did because this meant more money, maybe a new apartment, perhaps even a few good nights out. He rang his mom to tell her and she cheered down the phone which made him feel a little better but there was still something missing and he just couldn’t put his finger on it.

He carried on writing his book; laughing as he did so remembering all the pranks they used to play on each other and, more importantly, on other people. He tried to keep it light and concentrate on the good things but he knew, just by looking in the diary, that there had been bad times and sometimes not even Jared could raise a laugh.

  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/annie46/pic/00025eha/)  


  
  
_  
**Vancouver – 2008**   
_   
  


_I’d never really seen Jared cry before; seen him cry on screen of course for Sam but watching him sob in front of me, watching him fall apart. It hurt._

_I never really knew what happened between him and Sandy; told me it had been some suggested infidelity with someone on the Friday 13th set. It knocked him back, took the wind out his sails. It was a much quieter Jared that came back to film Season 4._

_Of course I offered comfort. We hugged more that Season than we had ever hugged before, Jared seemed to need it and it wasn’t as if it was a really hard thing to do._

_We were filming episode four when it happened; neither of us really knew who moved first but we were hugging and then, somehow, we were kissing. It didn’t last long, no more than a few seconds but Jared was shaking and I was half hard and we both blamed it on **being silly** , another prank._

_We both knew that we were lying._

***

There was no need to put that in the book. Jensen grinned as he shut the diary but even without looking he knew the grin was forced. He hadn’t even kissed another man before or since but he had never forgotten that kiss with Jared. It had meant something, something he had never been able to explain. He was happy with Danneel then and he had always loved and wanted women it was just . . . he wanted Jared more.

  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/annie46/pic/00025eha/)  


  
  
_  
**Vancouver 2009**   
_   
  


_I’m not sure if it is just Jared growing older or if it was the fallout from Sandy but everything is a lot quieter on set. We still play the occasional prank but it isn’t the same. Jared seems quite fond of Genevieve – Ruby 2 – and it is nice to see him happy but he doesn’t play pranks on her, they discuss books or films instead. She’s nice enough but a little – false?_

_We filmed the finale and next we are off to conventions in Europe. Danneel is coming and it looks as if Jared is going to bring Genevieve. Don’t know what it is but I don’t like her much. I often wonder if it is a rebound relationship but that is not the reason I don’t like her and – deep down – I don’t want to think about it, don’t want to admit that it is just pure jealousy._

***

Filming the new show was okay and his co-stars were young and enthusiastic, seemingly glad to have him there, happy to talk about his old acting gigs, and his directing. Something is missing though and, if he thinks hard enough, he knows just what it is; so he tries not to think, does his job, puts in a good performance and goes home to his apartment, his diary and the book he is writing - a book that now takes up a lot of space on his laptop, a book that has a life of its own. He wonders about publishing, wonders about permissions and then he goes to bed and dreams – dreams of happier times and of laughter long gone.

  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/annie46/pic/00025eha/)  


  
  
_  
**Vancouver - latter Seasons**   
_   
  


_Season Five and I am enjoying myself again._

_Even though Jared and Gen are pretty serious she doesn’t spend time on set and he doesn’t see her that often. He seems so much happier too and the pranks are returning to set – fart sprays, toilet paper in the trailer, water pistols and snowball fights in the cold winter wind._

_Misha is a regular now and down as much as we are. Misha is an excellent foil and a great laugh. Jared is back to hugging me and trying to kiss me on the red carpet, the awkwardness that followed our kiss seemingly gone. Jared is Jared again and everyone can feel it, and see it - the crew, our fellow actors, everyone._

_There are copious amounts of bloopers to use for the gag reel and it is like being back on Season One. The only downside is Gen and I hate myself for feeling this way but – she just isn’t Jared’s type, too serious, too full of herself, she’ll change him and no one wants that._

_Danneel says ‘Yes’. I should be happy – she certainly is – flashing her ring and everything. We go out for a few beers to celebrate and everyone is wild apart from Jared who seems maudlin. He is so drunk when we leave that he throws up over my coat and shoes. ‘This is why I can’t have nice things,’ I tease him but he looks at me with sad eyes and it feels as if someone has shot his puppy._

_He is late that morning and Clif moans. "Waiting for Jared again," he says and we laugh, weakly. Jared comes out eventually, white faced and hollow-eyed. He is miserable for the rest of the day and, when he comes back on set after our Thanksgiving Break he announces that he is engaged and is getting married in February._

_Things have gotten strange; Season Six and we are both married men with wives who come and visit when it suits them and a harsh working schedule. We don’t touch as much as we used to but we still have fun at conventions. I love those times when we are on stage alone and away from everyone. We can laugh then and have fun, the fans virtually encouraging it._

_As the days go on and the seasons change so does the mood; Jared still pranks but his pranks are more mature now. He beats Misha at a game of ‘Words with Friends’ and Misha pays him in change, leaving coins in his trailer, so many that he can’t even get inside. He takes the change and puts it in Misha’s car. Everyone laughs, a lot, and the money eventually goes to charity. It is very different from fart spray or toilet paper and I can see Gen’s hand in everything he does. He seems so much more sensible now and I miss him – even though he is here with me._

_Season 7 and Jared announces that Gen is pregnant; he doesn’t look particularly happy and neither does she. We do the red carpet for Paley and Gen’s expression is sour. This time I pull him into an impulsive hug and when we sit and answer questions he puts his hand on my thigh. It is a long time since we touched but my leg feels burned and his cheeks are flush. There is so much in his eyes, expressions he won’t put into words and I just wish he would. Wish that he could._

***

That didn’t go in the book either; Jensen wanted it to be funny, wanted people to read about the good times, the laughter, no one needed to know how much went down (not that it was very much really) between them.

There was still something missing on his new set; a huge hole that he seemed unable to fill. He liked his co-stars and the crew and he often went for a drink with them after work but it wasn’t the same as ‘Supernatural’ and he missed it even more.

At least he was able to rent a new apartment; no more rank smelling pool or worn down furniture, finally he had somewhere nice to go home to.

  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/annie46/pic/00025eha/)  


  
  
_  
**Vancouver 2013**   
_   
  


_Season 8 and today we film the last ever episode of Supernatural. Everyone is here, Eric, Sera, Bob, Jim, Richard, and both Marks – there are so many people here that it is hard to list them all. Genevieve has come down from LA and brought baby Tommy, although he is really a toddler now, and he is actually walking. I watch him with a stupid lump in my throat. He’ll grow up big like his dad, he is chubby and tanned and always smiling. I’ll probably miss most of his growing years even though I am his Godfather._

_Jared catches me around the back of the catering tent; we have been drinking wine and beer and bottles of champagne but the celebration is bitter sweet. Jared is wearing a beanie with some sort of Disney figure pinned on the front and I can’t help but laugh through my tears._

_“What the hell?” I point to his hat and he giggles, swaying._

_“Bob Singer made me wear it – for old time’s sake.”_

_“Suits you.” We are both drunk, almost too drunk, but that isn’t really an excuse for when he lunges forward and pulls me in, lips on mine in a second, moist, warm, and smelling of liquor._

_The kiss isn’t like anything and it certainly isn’t a prank; his hardness is pressed against my groin and there is no denying both of us are turned on, almost wild with something that we can’t put a name to. Jared groans and pulls me closer, for a moment I let it go and then I think of Gen and Tommy, and of Danneel waiting for us back on the set and I, reluctantly, pull away._

_“Jensen,” Jared’s voice is wrecked. “We will never, ever . . . .”_

_I put my hand to his mouth and then he sighs and turns away. When I return to the party he is wearing the hat back to front and has Castiel’s trench coat rammed tightly over his shoulders. There is a toilet paper statue of Dean carefully constructed in the corner and Misha has his hands on a fart machine. Looks like we are going out in the same way we came in – with a bang._

***

Seven years down the line and Jensen hasn’t seen Jared since. It is something he never imagined would happen, the two of them breaking apart like that. He thought, at the time, that Gen might have had a hand in it but he would never find out because a year after Supernatural ended and Jared made his first blockbuster he and Gen separated and, as far as Jensen knew, Jared took charge of Tommy.

They hadn’t parted on bad terms, if anything they had parted on a high but Jensen knew neither of them wanted to confront the feelings they had had for each other and avoidance seemed to have been the best way forward.

***

He was finishing his last scene of the day when it suddenly hit him, when he suddenly realized what was missing. He had spent the first few days guarding the baseball cap he had to wear with his life but no one had taken it, there were no Disney figures stapled to it and it looked just the same. There were no rank smells on set, nothing that smelt like sulphur or rotten eggs. Toilet paper was used only in the washrooms and no one dumped coins in anyone's trailer. There were no blooper reels, nobody was ever late and it wasn’t right. None of it was right.

***

The book was finished but he couldn’t begin to even think of publishing it until he had permission from the people mentioned. He thought about titles for a long time and then he grinned, typed it in, and began to search for a contact.

It was late when he finished the e-mail and attached the document. He was smiling when he finally sent it, his heart lighter than it had been for a long, long time.

  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/annie46/pic/00024p6w/)  


_I got a new job_ he began to type, an odd start after all this time. _But it isn’t the same. Something is missing and if you read this book you might realize what it is. I’m not a writer but I want to publish this. Made me laugh and, hopefully, it might make you laugh too._

_I didn’t mention everything but that doesn’t mean I don’t remember. You can see what the title is and you might think it has a double meaning and maybe it does. It is called, **Waiting for Jared**. I really, really hope you like it._

He signs off with a flourish and goes to bed with a tiny spark of hope in his heart.

***

He waits for a reply but as the days turn into weeks and the weeks into a month he begins to realize that, maybe, happy endings are for other people. Summer turns to fall and soon it is Thanksgiving and he wonders how the year flew by so fast.

He is off work and cooking a small turkey (at least he can afford one this year). He doesn’t go home so much now, feels too much of a disappointment, his marriage hadn’t been that successful, he never gave his mom grand-kids and he has suddenly realized he is so far in the closet that even he didn’t know he was in there! He is about to put on the pumpkin pie when the doorbell rings and he freezes, puzzled.

He could count the number of visitors he has had since moving here on the fingers of one hand and he isn’t really expecting anyone today. He opens the door and stands stock still, heart thundering, unable to say a word.

Jared is on the doorstep; tall, built, long hair hanging in soft waves around his neck and shoulders. He's wearing a white cotton shirt and chinos and he looks fantastic. He is holding something in his hands that Jensen, in his excitement, realizes is a book and he has to swallow hard when those familiar slanting eyes smile down at him.

“This is good,” his voice hadn’t changed, deep, sensual, and full of Texan charm. “You should definitely publish.”

Jensen opened his mouth to speak but he found himself swept into big, strong arms like some movie heroine. For a moment he lost time and then he was on his own bed being stripped of his clothes, Jared kissing him and caressing him as if there were no tomorrow. It wasn’t what he’d imagined or even dared to hope for but it was close enough. Jared naked beneath him, Jared’s big hands on his ass urging him on, Jared gasping his name as he came, the two of them joined at last, a love story nearly fifteen years in the making.

***

“I want a share of royalties.” Jared sat up naked in his bed eating bacon at home in a way that Jensen could have never imagined. “It’s a funny book.”

“Don’t you have any films to make? A kid to look after?” He wanted nothing between them now and he had to be certain.

“Taking a break.” Jared wiped the grease from his chin and Jensen had to admit that he really hadn’t changed, that he was still, and always would be, _his Jared_.

“What about Tommy?”

“He doesn’t mind where I live as long as he’s with me.” Jared dipped his bread into his egg and grinned. “I never realized how much I missed you until I read your book. I missed playing pranks on you, I missed _us_ playing pranks on everyone else but most of all I missed touching you, and holding you. I think I’m in love with you and I think you are in love with me.”

“I hope this isn’t a joke,” Jensen could barely speak for the lump in his throat. “Another prank . . . .”

“I haven’t played a prank in seven years, Jen.” Jared reached out and pulled Jensen down, eggs and bacon falling to the floor with a crash. “But reading your book reminded me that I should start again but not now – now, I’m deadly serious.”

“I’ve been waiting for you to say that these past seven fucking years, Jared.” Jensen held him so close he could smell sweat and come and the scent that was and would always be just Jared.

“Sorry to have kept away for so long.” Big hands held him confidently, fingers stroking across his spine. “But we have the rest of our lives ahead of us and, oh boy, are we going to enjoy them,” he laughed. “'Specially when the royalties on _our_ book kick in.”

Jensen sighed happily; he settled down into the safety of Jared’s arms and smiled. Yeah, he had been _‘Waiting for Jared’_ for fifteen long years but now – now he wasn’t waiting any longer.

  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/annie46/pic/000224y5/)  



End file.
